


Just a Suggestion

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Injury, M/M, fluff?, plasters, sunggyu is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Howon doesn't know how to convince Sunggyu to stop messing with the plaster on his wound... until he does





	

 

Howon sits on the floor where Sunggyu is lying with his mouth full of wool and his face covered in plaster. Sunggyu scratches the edge of the plastered wound just above his eyebrow and Howon pulls his hand away.

"Stop." Sunggyu says, his hand going back to the plaster.

"You stop." Howon scolds.

"It's itchy." Sunggyu says, high on morphine but still aware that he wants to itch himself into more pain.

"You'll remove the dressing if you pull at it."

"I just want to scratch a little." Sunggyu whines.

"The doctor said-"

"Oh, screw the doctor." Sunggyu sounding funny as he turns away from Howon.

Seconds later, as if he truly believes Howon can't see him, Sunggyu's hand raises back to the wound but Howon just sighs and smacks his hand again.

"Hyung, are you serious right now?"

"It's itchy." Sunggyu says again and Howon can almost seeing the two of them having the exact same conversation all over again.

"Fine. Go ahead. Scratch till your heart is satisfied."

Sunggyu's back relaxes as his hand happily heads for the plaster.

"Just know that if it comes off, you'll be getting an injection next time."

Sunggyu's hand stops, mere inches from the plaster.

"I call bullshit."

"It's what the doctor said."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not." As Howon opens his mouth, Sunggyu beats him to it. "Is not, infinity."

Howon huffs, knowing that he has lost the argument.

When he realizes the treacherous hand is headed for the plaster again, Howon just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I’ll give you a blow job if you don’t touch the plaster again.”

Sunggyu’s entire body tenses as he stops again and the whole room feels stiff with tension and awkwardness as Sunggyu quietly withdraws his hand.

So now, Howon has to sit there, beside his friend and wonder what is supposed to happen. Is Sunggyu taking him seriously? Is he supposed to do it now? Does Sunggyu _want_ him to do it? What’s the etiquette for fitting your friend’s dick into your mouth? What’s he supposed to say? How is he supposed to…? What’s the plan? Should he just kneel over Sunggyu? Or squat?

Clearing his throat, Howon moves around when Sunggyu lifts from the floor a little, waving his weak hands at Howon.

“It’s fine.” He says. “I won’t touch the bandage anymore.”

Howon falls back on the floor in relief.

“Oh thank God.”

 


End file.
